


(New) Willow Falls

by genop0ke



Series: Willow Falls [4]
Category: Willow Falls
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm rewriting this shit<br/>again</p>
            </blockquote>





	(New) Willow Falls

    For ages, Willow Falls has lived on its own as a secluded town in the middle of a forest. Well, not exactly in the middle. More like the edge. It seals itself in with a metal fence, with gates on each cardinal direction’s end of the town - north, south, east, west. The north and west gates go into the forest, with ropes of ivy coiled around the bars and holding the hinges in place, rotted wooden signs warning those in the town to not enter. This forest is called Tanglewood Forest, and its residents very much dislike Willow Falls.

    Neither of these places are quite normal, if you look beneath the surface. Mythical beings and other creatures run rampant, with animalistic beings more common in the forest than in the town. It’s like a fairy tale, with almost anything that’s alive having some degree of sentience, outside of most of the plants.

    On one day in particular, Willow Falls has obtained a new resident, with an enigmatic background unable to be described due to this young man having a mysterious case of amnesia. Cliched, I know, but interesting, right? Something about him isn’t right.

* * *

    The sun shone brightly across the town, with many people either outside or stuck in school and wishing they weren’t cooped up. At the southern gates, someone pried at the locked metal, frowning. “...er, hello? Is anyone here? I was sent here. For… some reason I can’t remember.” The teenager pushed up his rectangular glasses, peeking through the bars with curiosity. After some time, he stumbled back as a flurry of wings lights down, the gates sitting between him and the stranger.

    “Ooh, a newcomer! Hellooooo!” A messy head of orange hair accompanied by bright green eyes was the first thing immediately noticed by the other, besides the pair of hawklike wings fluttering idly behind the newcomer’s back. He sported a brown leather jacket with a fur-lined collar and sleeves, a round red button pin marked by a golden star fastened over his heart. His freckle-covered face gives off a bright, optimistic smile. “What’s your deal, why’re you here?”

    “...did you, er, not just hear what I said? I cannot remember.” The other frowns more, pulling down on the hood on his head. This boy was an albino - having snow white hair and almost translucent skin, with icy blue eyes behind thick black glasses. A beauty mark sat beneath the corner of his left eye, almost matching the asymmetric streak of black staining the left edge of his roots. To protect his sensitive skin from the sun, he wore a deep blue pullover hoodie over a loose white dress shirt. An odd, starry-looking, violet-black feather hung from a thread around his neck, held in place by two black beads.

    The winged boy raised his eyebrows some, looking up and to the left in thought. He slowly nodded, his hands resting on the seal of the gate. “Do you have anything weird about ‘cha, besides not being able to remember anything? Heheh-- sorry about the joke, I’m just joshing you. But seriously.” As he spoke, he pressed his face up to the bars, emerald pools gazing out at the other teen.

    “Well,” the albino began, lightly grabbing his feather, “just watch.” After rubbing it a certain way, a black wisp comes from it, forming into a raven with a similar appearance to the feather. “This is my familiar, Riamh. My magic isn’t that good, though… I’ve forgotten a lot of it, besides other things.”

    “Sweet! You’re a Magi! Come on in-” As the winged boy undid the lock, someone else came. A dusty-looking boy, pretty short in stature, wearing a scorched beige trench-looking coat. He scowled, running a dark olive-skinned hand through his messy mop of black hair, amber eyes full of a mix of curiosity and disdain. “-oh, Drake! Are you here to greet the newbie?”

    Drake scoffed, tugging on the neck of a black turtleneck he wore. “You’re letting this kid in just cause he has some dumb bird? Figures your love for winged rats would get the best of you.” The newcomer cocked a brow, peering at the boy. If you had to have some kind of odd qualities to get in, what were his? He seemed like a perfectly normal kid, outside of his abysmal attitude.

    “He’s a Magi, Drake! Come oooon.” Shrugging off the bitter comments, the winged boy finally got done with undoing the locks. With a loud squalling creak of protest, the gates slowly swung open, allowing the albino to stroll inside. After he came in, the other boy pushed the gates back closed, fastening the seal once more. “So, kid! Do you have a name? Mine’s Milton Travis - Milo. Grumpy-butt over there is Drake Mevel.”

    “Don’t just give my name to strangers, chickenscratch-”

    “Hush. Let the newbie talk.”

    Nodding, the albino slowly said his name, with a mild greeting. “Edward Allens. For obvious reasons, I’m called Poe by some. What do I do, now that I’m here?” He asked, returning his familiar to the feather. Milo beckoned with a wide gesture of his arm, trotting ahead and beaming. Drake rolled his eyes, roaming away from the other two, hands in his pockets.

    “Follow me, you gotta meet the others. They love newbies, even Drake - he’ll warm up to you, eventually. We’re all at lunch right now. Also, you’ll have to go talk to Draco to become an actual resident here, but that’ll be easy! You already got to come here, why not stay?” The winged boy babbled on, grabbing Poe’s hand and increasing his pace to a run.

    Poe protested, trying to get his arm free. “Slow down, you’re too fast--” After a few moments of running, Milo abruptly let go, causing him to fall forward. His arms caught his fall, keeping him from smashing his face to the ground. The other had dragged him to a wooden table - the kind that’s long with two benches on its long sides - by a large tree, with a group of new faces sitting at it. “...what ARE you people..? This can’t be real.” He choked out, heaving from having to run. And he thought seeing someone with wings was strange enough!

    A black-haired teen with antennae, a young girl with cat features, another black-haired teen but with a demonic look to him, Drake, some kid with an undercut and fangs, a blond. Oh, no, not the BLOND PEOPLE! (That’s sarcasm, he’s the most normal looking guy there.)

    “...who is this?” The antennae-bearing male questioned, the antennae in question twitching. His messy black hair hung over his forehead and blue eyes, a splash of freckles on his left cheek. He reached down and tightened the drawstrings on a crimson hoodie bearing a yellow crown logo on it, letting out a heavy breath of air. “Why is he so rude about how our appearance? Has he never seen people like us before?”

    Patting a small hand on the older male’s shoulder, the cat-cross girl spoke up after him. “I think he’s neat, Delly! New people are-- are neat!” Her tail waved idly behind her, matching the color of her blue-black hair. She reached back, adjusting the red headband holding back some of her straight, long hair. A hint of nervousness backed up her quiet voice.

    “Don’t let uncle find out about him, he’d have a field day with the poor guy.” The demon quipped, his long, slender tail flicking a bit as he reclined back, leaning against the tree’s trunk. His short, messy, reddish-black hair’s bangs almost completely covered his spooky-looking blue eyes, which had slit pupils, and small, pointed horns poking out from them. The joking smile on his face held some sharp teeth within. Who the hell wore leather jackets anymore? This guy. From his demeanor he must think he’s hot shit.

    The undercut-bearing teen twitched slightly, picking at a sharp tooth sticking out of his mouth. He looked kind of feminine, with how his body was shaped and all. He’s a guy, though. His eyes were yellow in the irises, with black whites, and kind of long eyelashes. A dark-skinned hand ran through a long ginger undercut, obviously dyed given that the shaved part of his head showed brown. The guy had a thing for formal clothes, wearing a black vest, red pinstriped dress shirt, dark dress pants, and some black gloves. The sleeves on the shirt were rolled up. “Tuck the collar of that shirt back under your hoodie, your lack of fashion sense pains me.”

    Rolling his eyes, the blond elbowed the undercut-bearing teen. “Don’t be fucking rude, Ryan.” A smug, brown-eyed grin spread on his face at the other’s annoyance as he nudged up his thin-framed glasses, untucking the hood of his sleeveless red jacket from between the back of his white tee and his back. The duo’s expressions shifted at each other, as if they were silently having a conversation.

    “Do you guys have names..?” Poe inquired, looking somewhat nervous. “Mine is Edward Allens. Just--- just call me Poe.”

    Before anyone else could speak, Milo cut in, introducing each of them instead of letting them do it themselves. A couple others groaned. “The centipede guy is Adair Delrick, the cat girl is Marie Suzuki, the imp is Watson Curtis, the ghost is still Drake Mevel, the spider guy is Ryan Taylor, aaand the esper is Xander Tristain!”

    Poe freezed upon hearing the short descriptions. “...centipede? Ghost? Spider? What IS this town?”

    “People call it the sanctuary for the strange for a reason, kiddo.” Watson quipped, folding his arms behind his head. “Get used to it.” Some weird-looking lady sneaked up behind Adair, tapping his shoulder. He looked back at her, then excused himself and walked off with her. “...fricking Cadence, that lady’s weird. Some kind of fae that steals human kids from other places…”

     _So this is Willow Falls…_ Poe thought, looking unnerved.

    An unfamiliar voice cut into his head, chilling his blood.

     ** _Yes, Edward._**

**_     Our new home.  _ **


End file.
